1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage containers for jacks and more particularly pertains to a new jack storage container for storing a jack on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage containers for jacks is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage containers for jacks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art storage containers for jacks include U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,685; U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,774; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 279,664; U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,009; U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,863; U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,696; U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,904; U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,665; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,892.
In these respects, the jack storage container according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of for storing a jack on a vehicle.